Old Time Music
by Just a Girl From Europe
Summary: A bunch of one-shots around the show based upon songs from 50s-70s.
1. 24 Hours From Tulsa

Okay I've had this idea for some time. Writing one shots based upon songs between 50s and the 70s occasionally 80s. Why you might think?

Because that's the kind of music I love and listen to. So maybe I fulfil or it just will be this one shot you'll never know.

**-----**

**24 Hours From Tulsa -- Dusty Springfield (1964)**

Kyle McCall walked up to his front door that beautiful cloud clear morning. He had just got home from an early jog and was on his way to the shower when he found a letter on the door mat; it was from his girlfriend Melinda Gordon. That he could tell from her handwriting.

He walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water as he opened his letter with a smile. He sat down by the kitchen counter reading it slowly.

"Dearest Darling Kyle; I have to write to say that I won't be home anymore. 'Cuz something happened to me as I was driving home and I'm not the same anymore.

I was only 24 hours from home, only one day away from your arms when I saw this small welcomingly motel by the side of the road. There I met a wonderful handsome paramedic. He took me to dinner and he asked if I would stay, and trust me Kyle I never wanted to hurt you but I said yes.

The time went by as we were dancing, closely I might add, and he told me he would have died if he had never met me.

Trust me I hate doing this to you but I have found somebody new.

I love you darling but I can never, ever go home again...

Yours Truly Melinda."

Kyle sat staring off into space when he had finished reading the letter, now long forgotten on the kitchen floor. He had dropped it in shock.

**-----**

The sun shone brightly into the apartment in East Village waking Melinda up. She soon sensed the smell of pancakes which was coming from the kitchen.

She got up from the bed and put on his blue paramedic shirt to cover her naked body before she, in no rush, walked into the kitchen and saw the love of her life.

He turned around and smiled inspecting her before making his comment "it suits you."

She, also smiling, walked up to him kissing him on the cheek with the words "thank you".

He only laughed forgetting about the burning pancake as he kissed her mouth and then hugged her tight. "I love you Melinda Gordon."

She smiled knowing she found home. "I love you too Jim Clancy."

A/N: I hoped you liked it even though I don't think it was that so amazing. xD


	2. Even The Bad Times Are Good

Thanks Hannah for your review it's appreciated. Now I also remember you asked me for my other story "The Same As It Never Was" if Melinda was dreaming all the time and yes she was.

FYI this one isn't completely based upon the song I was working in Photoshop when this song came on and thought the title would fit!

**-----**

**Even the Bad Times Are Good – The ****Tremeloes (1967)**

Melinda sat drinking a cup of coffee on the front porch when Sam came home. She had told him about her gift, he didn't believe her, they ended up in a fight and he drove off just to clear the air.

"Hi." He said slyly when he approached her. She nodded and took another sip from her cup. "Look I never meant to hurt you but I don't unders... I can't underst... it's just a lot to take in." He continued carefully choosing his words. "I know you're still not completely over your husband and I understand that but it's like your trying to make me him."

"I'm not... and you're right I'm not completely over his death but that doesn't mean you shouldn't believe me. Or does it?" He shook his head as he walked over to her sitting on his knees in front of her.

"Melinda I believe you if you want me to. You can load all this ghost stuff on me... I'll be by your side." She smiled looking deeply into his eyes.

"Thanks... Sam." He reached up and kissed her on her mouth.

She smiled as he took a hold of her hand noticing she was a tad bit cold.

"Are you freezing?" She shook her head with a small smile on her face. "Have you eaten yet?" She once again shook her head. "Why?"  
"1. I was too upset to cook. 2. I'm lousy in the kitchen." She said making them both laugh.

"I'll cook for you..." She smiled as they once again kissed. He was about to stand up when he kissed her fore head and then walked into her house.

She knew for sure that Sam was right. She missed Jim so much her heart could explode but she also knew she had to be patient as he had been to keep their relationship alive.

Suddenly Sam opened the door. "Dinner is served miss!"

She laughed as she walked inside with Sam following her.

He held out her chair to sit down as he poured wine into her glass and she also now knew that sometimes even the bad times are good!

A/N: Reviews appreciated!


	3. I've Just Seen a Face

Sorry it's been awhile but got a lot in school now well that's a lie. We, in the choir have concerts next week along with the orchestra so we're constantly practising.

A little sad cuz I will miss tomorrow's practise because of my throat that isn't agreeing with me.

I'm getting a cold... I think... but hopefully I'll be fine.

Don't know when I will be updating next.

Got practises whole week, concert next, got a free week before the choir and orchestra head down to France (YAY =D) can't wait!!! Though 22 hours by buss not that great!

Anyway here you've got this one at least. Enjoy!

**-----**

**I've Just Seen a Face -- The Beatles (1965)**

Jim looked at the clock which was placed on his messy bedside table. 2:17 shone in bright green numbers being his only search for light in his dark apartment.

He was tired, had been putting out a terrible fire the same afternoon. Usually when things like this happened he'd be out by the light but not this time.

She constantly came to his mind, her beautiful face; he had been rude to her he knew. He wanted to find her again and excuse himself for his manners but that was not occupied on his mind, well not only.

How did she know? She couldn't have but yet she did. She saved that mans' life in a way she possibly couldn't have known.

The thought drove him crazy. Had it been magic? No, not magic. Magically? Yes definitely.

Once again a flash of her face came across his mind. Just think if he hadn't worked doubled for Bobby he had never met her. If it had just been another day he might never had seen her.

Just thinking the thought made him nervous and sick. What if he had never met that beautiful face what would he have done?

Was it too early to call it "in love"? Of course, she might take him for a stalker and that's not his intention.

Just that second his cell phone vibrated next to his clock; a text message.

"Sorry man but there was an emergency at home. Heard there was a fire. I'm so sorry I hope I didn't ruin the night for you. Bobby."

Jim couldn't help but smile. "Ruined the night"? Never! This night had been the best ever.

It's a crush! He's got a crush on her. Yeah that's right, a crush.

Her voice still echoed in his mind. Her name.

Melinda Gordon.

A/N: Hopefully you liked it! xD


End file.
